This specification relates to the field of gaming. More specifically, the present technology is in the technical field of statistical compilation, analysis, and predictive modeling of sports gaming.
While physically participating in sports, attending sporting events, and wagering on the outcome of particular sporting events is a popular pastime for tens, hundreds, or millions of people per year, fantasy sports leagues have filled a much-needed void in the sports and gaming field. Originating somewhere in the mid-1900s, fantasy sporting is typically a game wherein participants may act as owners to build a sports team and then compete against other fantasy owners based on statistics generated from real-life players, teams, and sporting events. For many of these fantasy “leagues,” teams remain static, or mostly static, for an entire sporting season.
In a more recent evolution of the fantasy sporting field, daily fantasy sports allow participants to compete in daily fantasy sports contents that last a short period of time (e.g., one day, one weekend, etc.). These contents may tend to be quicker and more numbers-driven, engaging users in fast-paced, exciting competition against fellow fantasy players.
However, both the traditional fantasy sports concept and the newer daily fantasy sports concept involve large learning curves and often include complex and dynamic calculations for scoring systems. Newer participants often may not understand how they are currently being ranked, for which teams/players they should be rooting against, and/or for which teams/players they should be rooting for.
Additionally, such competitions are difficult due in part to the fast-paced nature of daily fantasy sports competitions, and these skill-based competitions often require participants to select rosters from large datasets. Further, the time required to select and track fantasy sports picks is often greater than the time available to many individuals, presenting a great time requirement and culling a large potential user base for such games. These factors present major hurdles for newer participants in the fantasy and daily fantasy arenas, while not significantly modifying difficulty levels of actually being successful within a fantasy sports competition given equally skilled competitors.
The present novel technology addresses these needs.